comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Rhodes (Earth-SRS)
James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a pilot who becomes the invincible War Machine. History James Rhodes was a pilot in the United States Marines during an U.S. military involvement in Asia. Blasted out of the sky by enemy rockets, Rhodes managed to land in one piece and was attempting to get his craft airworthy when inventor Tony Stark, clad in his Iron Man armor, happened to be passing by. Stark had just completed his original armor, had avenged his fellow prisoner Professor Yinsen, and was trying to make his way to the American defense perimeter. Attacked by enemies, Iron Man proved to Rhodes they were on the same side, and Rhodes allowed him to drain the helicopter's batteries to recharge his armor. The two then trekked through the jungle together, finally discovering a hidden enemy rocket base. Stealing an enemy helicopter, they destroyed the base, and flew to the nearest American encampment. Before leaving for the United States, Stark offered Rhodes a job as a pilot as soon as his military stint was over. Rhodes initially declined, but after a succession of other jobs, Rhodes finally accepted Stark's offer and became his personal pilot and chief aviation engineer. When devastating personal problems caused Tony Stark to abuse alcohol and become incapable of using the Iron Man armor responsibly, Rhodes put it on in order to defend Stark International. He offered to return it but Stark insisted that Rhodes take on the responsibility of being Iron Man for a while to enable Stark to enjoy himself. Reluctantly Rhodes agreed. Although he was unable to help Stark from being swindled out of proprietorship of Stark International by Obadiah Stane, he did prevent Stane from taking custody of all of Stark's Iron Man armors. The New Iron Man Soon after first donning the armor, Rhodes began to get severe headaches because the cybernetics in the helmet had never been properly re-calibrated for his brain patterns. Working in close proximity with Stark again, Rhodes began to fantasize that Stark secretly disapproved of him keeping the armor and wanted it back. This led to increasingly hostile and irrational behavior on Rhodes' part. As work therapy, Stark began to construct a new set of armor based on his original armor's design. When Rhodes finally began to endanger the lives of innocents by his behavior, Stark donned the unsophisticated new armor and managed to stop Rhodes rampage. Ashamed of his behavior, Rhodes went off to look for a cure for his headaches when adjusting the helmet to his brain patterns did not end them. After meeting Michael Twoyoungmen, a shaman, Rhodes was cured of his headaches. During the final battle with Stane, Rhodes was severely injured. Rhodes joined Stark in his new business venture, but even after his bones mended, he was reluctant to put the Iron Man armor on again. Stark had resumed his responsibilities as Iron Man using the new state-of the-art armor, and Rhodes not only felt a second armored Avenger would be superfluous, he also felt contrite about his irrational period. Several years later, Tony Stark "died," and Rhodes was named CEO of Stark Enterprises. It was at this time that Stark Enterprises created the War Machine armor and Rhodes briefly took the place of Iron Man (even replacing him in the Avengers). However, when he discovered that Stark was not dead, Rhodes became furious and resigned, severing his friendship with Stark. The two would occasionally team up to battle the evil that was trying to take over, but the friendship of old was no longer the same. Around this time Jim became romantically involved with Rae LaCoste. War Machine went solo for some time. World War III Personality Rhodey is a man defined by his loyalty to his country and to Tony, who he views as his best friend. However, his loyalty can be pushed such as when his armor has been hacked to attack the president, and he was helpless to stop himself.Category:Versions of War Machine Category:Earth-SRS Category:Heroes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Males Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Humans Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Technology Interface Category:Military Personnel